User talk:LOCKJAWVENOM
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Bodhi page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 06:11, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Warning This text is standardised across all 1st person images that I have spent a lot of time and effort to get consistent. Do not mess with it. smurfy (coms) 00:39, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, the capitalisation is a bit dodgy, and I might fix it when I add the next couple of hundred images I am working on adding to every single vehicle page. smurfy (coms) 00:53, December 18, 2014 (UTC). :: Now that you have left the text and only fixed the caps, I'm happy to leave it there and not report you for the fucktard comment. now stop deleting these messages or you WILL be reported. smurfy (coms) 00:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: You are new here so let me point out that we don't generally delete talk page content (even though it's available for all to view in page history) unless it is clearly just there to be offensive (i.e. personal attacks). ::: As far as the edit argument, you are 100% correct that the F in First-person does not need to be in title case. We are a little inconsistent here on the E in Enhanced version though, because it is an unofficial title we have given to the 8th gen console & PC version of the game so it could conceivably be correct to use the capital. smurfy (coms) 01:25, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: If you are happy to go and fix them all, the list I worked from is here. smurfy (coms) 01:31, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I have done the first 6 sections of the dashboards table (51 items, down to the Issi) as they had another error in the string (Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V.) that wasn't correctly pointing to the bookmark on the main Grand Theft Auto V page due to the missing capitalisation of "Versions". Page links are case-insensitive, bookmarks aren't... who knew? smurfy (coms) 02:05, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Cool, thanks for doing all the bikes. I will do the rest. ::::: FYI, just reading some of your edit comments, the reason first person view is added is because there are 2 versions of an interior view, although not many vehicles have the "normal view" yet, that's what I am working on adding next. :::: ::::: e.g. ::::: Car-interior-Elegy-RH8-gtav.png|Normal interior view ElegyRH8 GTAVe-Interior.jpg|First person interior view :::::Cheers. smurfy (coms) 02:23, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::: [Although I sort of see what you mean, I don't really think the "normal view" is as much an actual "view" as it is just looking at a specific part of the car model. From my point of view, a "view" is a camera angle you can switch to while actually driving the vehicle. By your logic, simply looking at the back of a tire on a car from 20 yards away still counts as a "view". While that may be technically correct, it's still not an actual camera angle that you would access from within the car. Personally, I think adding all the new "normal view" pictures would be going overboard, although it certainly wouldn't detract from anything. Of course, my idea of overboard is probably based off of my not wanting to even think of having to take all those pictures and upload them due to the sheer effort that would take. So by all means, go ahead! LOCKJAWVENOM (talk) 02:53, December 18, 2014 (UTC)] :::::Correct, more or less. The interior image taken from outside the vehicle is comparable to the shots we take of the engine compartment. It shows detail not visible in the first person mode while in the drivers seat (e.g. upholstery, pedals, gear shift). Just like the first person position shows us objects and details that are not rendered in 3rd person view (e.g. the needles on the dials and lights on the dash). It's also the only interior view possible in the PS3/XB360 version of the game. smurfy (coms) 03:10, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Edit warring isn't a smart idea. Seriously. Oh, and neither is deleting people's messages on your talk page. "Don't worry,----'it's only collateral damage."' 01:16, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Finished All edits updated with the correct sentence case. Thanks for the civil discussion and outcome to what started a bit strained. smurfy (coms) 08:59, December 18, 2014 (UTC)